Future Consequences be damned
by Girlygirl
Summary: A Chris POV companion piece to my first story 'And then all the pieces fit'


Hello all! I've written another companion piece for my first fic _And then all the pieces fit _this time it's from Chris' POV. I understand that at this point some of you may be getting bored with this story but Claddagh Ring requested it and when I sat down to write it the story just flowed. Anyway I hope you all like it and please review. I'd also like to thank everyone that reviewed the other pieces to this story. Remember I own nothing.

**Future Consequences be damned**

I could hear them in the other room, Phoebe's nervousness, Paige's calmness and her denial. And I could feel my heart breaking again; she hated me already.

"Is this a bad time?" I couldn't help myself as I moved into the doorway. My head was yelling at me to turn and run, but my heart and everything inside the needed her pushed me forward and into her line of vision. And then she turned to me, dark brown eyes wide and staring straight into mine. I held her eyes with my green ones, allowing for a second of hope to past through them. Then I shut it away like I'd learned how to do so long ago. Feelings got you hurt and I'd allowed her to hurt me too many times already. She didn't speak, or move, or breath I was willing to bet, but I could see the pain in her eyes. I couldn't be there anymore, couldn't stay and wait for her to reject me again. I pulled away, swaying back on my feet, unconsciously giving her a chance to stop me before I disappeared from the room in a swirl of orbs.

"Stop," her voice was soft and I think that the only reason I heard her was because I dreamed of her voice in my sleep; my heart was attached to it and my ears missed it. I looked back up at her, allowing myself a small flicker of hope and I could see a change in her eyes as she looked at me. I would have given the world to know what she was thinking just then, the anticipation of her reaction killing me. She finally moved towards me from her spot and I unwillingly tensed up, waiting for her to smack me like she'd done before.

She stopped.

"We'll leave you two alone." I could bring myself to look away from Piper's deep eyes as I heard my aunts leave the room. I searched her face, like I use to as a little boy to see if she was really mad at me when she yelled, for some sign or feeling or maybe even approval. Still I didn't know why I wasn't running, my heart couldn't take it if she yelled at me again, or told me to leave. She was holding back tears as she sucked in her breath and took another step towards me. I forced myself not to tense; if she was going to hit me she would have done it already.

"So… I guess they told you." I couldn't bring my voice up higher then a whisper and I found myself shifting uncomfortably under her gaze as she remained silent.

"Can I?" She brought her hand up to my face and made sure to hold my eyes with hers as she waited for my answer. I nodded right away like an eager puppy dog after a treat. Her hands were warm and soft as she brushed her fingertips across my cheek before running them along my jaw line. I held my breath, as I relished in the feel of her hand on my face.

She moved a piece of hair out of my eyes and her nail tickled my forehead, reminding me of when she use to do that when I was little. She let her hand drop but I stopped her hand with my own and nuzzling into her palm, unknowing letting my eyes drift shut.

"Mom," I mumbled automatically, tears rolling down my face; this was the mother I remembered. My eyes snapped open suddenly, and I panicked, aware of what I'd just called her I started pulled away.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Her voice was full of tears, she hated me, and the hope I'd had drifted away. It was like losing her all over again except harder because she didn't want me.

"I'm leaving, like you asked." I seemed to find a stable, solid voice but was I couldn't find was the strength to let go of her hand; her hand wasn't warm like this the last time I'd held it.

"Don't you dare." She all but ordered.

"You don't need this, you have Wyatt and he needs you." And there it was, my heart breaking all over again.

"Well I need you Christopher," Not once since I'd been here had she ever called me by my full name and it had been too long since I'd heard her say it. She looked almost proud and it broke something inside me that I'd been trying hard to hold together. I couldn't stop the tears as they poured down my face; the last time I'd cried this hard had been when she died. She pulled me to her with this fierce need and I didn't fight her as I buried my face in her shoulder, hiding it the long dark hair that I loved to pull as a child. I knew in the back of my mind that she couldn't carry the weight that was my 6'1 frame but some how she managed and carefully slid to the floor. She petted my hair as the tears gradually stopped.

"You always smelled like honey and milk." I babbled as I fought the sleep pulling me in, holding off long enough to feel her kiss my forehead. I signed in contentment, resting against her as she rested against the doorframe I'd been leaning on. I could hear her heartbeat underneath my ear and it rocked me to sleep, the fact that she didn't hate me mending my broken heart.

"I love you, baby." She whispered and for a second I couldn't believe that I was hearing the exact words I'd been longing to hear since I'd gotten there. It was then that I hoped to anyone listening that I had changed the past enough so that in the future she's be alive longer then the next fourteen years.

"I love you too, mom." I couldn't remember felling as safe in my whole life then I did when I was in her arms; she had always been my safe place. Somewhere in between conscious and unconscious I felt her nuzzled my hair with her nose before she began placing kisses on it. I knew, before sleep took me completely, that she'd be asking me question after question tomorrow and I'd have to tell her what I've always told them 'future consequences' but she'd still try. My mother was nothing if not persistent. Right now, thought, I didn't care, all I wanted I finally had. And as I lay with her, feeling loved and protected, I could only think of one thing before I couldn't think anymore; future consequences be damned.

**Fin**

-Girlygirl


End file.
